Forum:2016-12-30 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Does anyone else feel like we are being trolled? : I don't think it's trolling, it's just the slow rate of publishing. Reading this in a book and it would seem to be a reasonable pace. (OK, maybe a little trolling.) Argadi (talk) 11:48, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Its classic storytelling tension building. They know we are all dying to find out who she is, and if Gil was right about her being an aspect of the Other. She looks human, and not everyone is suitable for a transfer so I feel its either Zola or a new character we are yet to meet. Interestingly people seem to adore her, wasped or not. Blitz (talk) 23:00, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :If the Queen of Dawn is not Lucrezia, then who? Zola? Some random conqueror?--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 06:50, December 30, 2016 (UTC)\ :::She's almost certainly some aspect/copy of Lucrezia. And based on what we can see, Zola's still the most likely candidate to be the copy in question. Of course, that raises the question of who's actually in charge..--Geoduck42 (talk) 07:13, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::I postulate that the horrendous beating and Moveit11-toxification may have weakened Zola's domination of the Lucrezia copy within her head, and she was overtaken. The one that Lunevka talked to was indeed Luc-In-Zola having broken free of the mental trap. It'd also explain why the improvements to the OtherTech have not been all that inspired: Zola hasn't demonstrated sparkiness, so Luc-In-Zola can't spark. I'm... not sure if I feel sorry for Zola or not. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:07, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I doubt it. Remember, even Higgs had trouble slowing her down. I don't think she's such a lame push over, but still highly dangerous, a trained actress, part-Mongfish and a lover of attention. She'd be loving this role right now if this turns out to be her. Moreover, we may get to see who exactly is controlling whom when Gil finally shows up, or if she is 'so over him' or still has a crush. Which together with Agatha and Seffie.....ho boy..... Blitz (talk) 23:00, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::She was then heavily toxified by a wearing-off overdose of a megastimulant, and had her head savagely beaten by Tarvek, and then was finally KO'd by Tarvek strangling her. She was very much neurologically compromised and potentially liable to lose control of her mental prisoner. The way she spoke to herself while laid up in the Great Hospital made it very ambiguous whether it was Zola, or Luc-In-Zola. Also, the way she spoke to Luc-In-Agatha after conning her into stuffing said mental prisoner into her mental prison, it sounds like she's of the Jove faction that frowns upon the slaver wasping. I don't think she'd have an about-face and start spreading a whole new species of slaver wasp around. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:25, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::They were anti-Lu, but that does not automatically mean they wouldn't use her knowledge and tech, including slaver-wasps, for their own ends if they thought they could get away with it. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:24, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Can you say ... "Wankel Rotary Engine"? (wink, wink, say no more...) -- SpareParts (talk) 06:30, December 31, 2016 (UTC)